


Drummer Boy

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Merry XXX-Mas [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Michael, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Couch Sex, Drum Stick, Flirting, Friends/Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mashton, Mild Kink, Naked Butt, Nudity, Smut, Teasing, Top Ashton, playful!michael, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was supposed to be fun and that was what Michael had in mind. Everything was pretty simple; all he had to do was to convince Ashton. That was the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drummer Boy

“Cause I’ve got a jet black heart,” Michael sang on top of his lungs.

Ashton, who was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine, rolled his eyes; ever since their ‘Jet Black Heart’ video was out, Michael had not stopped singing it. The redhead dropped himself on the couch, next to Ashton, and let out a happy sigh. A small smile appeared on his face as the thoughts of the previous night creeped into his head. All he had intended to do was to annoy Luke, just like the younger lad had been doing for the past few days, but nothing really went as planned. Like everybody said, Christmas was supposed to be fun and that was what Michael had in mind when he had called Luke to his room. Little did he know that he was going to have fun on a whole other level. That was one night and there were two more nights to go until Christmas; he had to make the most of them as well. But how? Michael hummed as he thought about the possibilities. He smiled as he thought about it again; one down, two more to go. His smile grew wider as an idea popped in his head.

“What are you smiling at?” Ashton asked while nudging the other.

“Nothing,” Michael shook his head and tried to hide his smile.

“Spill, Clifford.”

“Really, it’s nothing. Did Luke annoy you today?”

“No,” Ashton smiled. “Which is weird, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Knowing Luke, he would not have given up so soon.”

“Well, he did and that’s good,” Michael grinned.

“Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with it?”

“I dunno why you have that feeling.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Michael laughed.

“Michael?”

“Well, he was acting like a child.”

“And?”

“I did what you do to kids when they whine.”

“Which is?”

“Stop interrupting me, will you?”

“Well, keep going. What’d you do?”

“Well, it was pretty simple. I gave him a lollipop,” Michael smirked and laughed inwardly; he knew that the older boy did not catch what he had meant. “A big one.”

Ashton’s mouth dropped open when the redhead added the last part and pointed to his penis. “No shit.”

Michael shrugged, his smile never leaving his face.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What do you think?” Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

“You’re so full of shit.”

“Hey, it’s Christmas,” the younger lad stated.

“So?”

“Michael just wanna have fun,” he sang while laughing. “And I’m gonna have more fun every day until Christmas.”

“There’s just two days left,” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“That’s more than enough for me,” Michael stated and ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them.

“Looks like your plan’s failing tonight,” Ashton chuckled.

“Why is that?”

“Well, Luke is not home. He won’t be back soon. So, another fun night of sex with Luke is a flop.”

“You’re right,” Michael nodded, although he did not actually mind Luke not being home; for, he already had plans for that night. Plans that did not include Luke. The redhead glanced at Ashton, who had again resumed his task of flipping through the pages of the glossy magazine, and bit the inner side of his cheek; the idea sounded amazing but actually doing it was going to a little hard. Seducing Luke was one thing, the younger boy was easy, but this was Ashton and he knew that the curly head would be harder to get. “Boring magazine.”

“I’m reading, not you.”

“Reading,” Michael laughed. “You’re only turning the pages.”

“Well, at least I’m not thinking about fucking my best friend,” Ashton said, lifting his eyes from the magazine to look at Michael, who was grinning at him. “And stop showing me your teeth.”

Michael ignored the last comment and went to reply to what the curly head had said before that. “How’d you know what I was thinking?”

“It’s too obvious that you wanna have sex with Luke again.”

“Sex again tonight? Sounds awesome to me.”

“You’re insane.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Michael chuckled before taking a deep breath. “It’s 7p.m and I haven’t done anything fun yet.”

“Well, Luke’s not here. So…”

“So what? I’ll figure something out,” Michael licked his lips seductively and moved closer to the other boy.

“I’m not Luke,” Ashton scoffed and moved away.

“I know,” Michael smiled. “I know how to have my ways.”

“Not with me,” Ashton laughed.

“As you wish,” Michael pursed his lower lip forward and made a face. “Looks like it’s just me and you,” he said as he patted his penis. With a challenging look on his face, Michael pushed the elastic of his shorts down and free his penis from its confinement.

“What are you doing? Not here. Go to your room,” Ashton laughed and shook his head.

“We don’t mind an audience,” Michael again smirked and tugged on his half-erected penis.

“Have fun,” Ashton said and got off the couch.

“Where you going?” Michael made a face when he tried to reach out for Ashton, who again moved away.

“To take a shower.”

“It’s Christmas, you can’t say no to me,” Michael said to Ashton’s retreating figure.

“Who said so?” the older boy asked as he poked his head in to look at Michael.

“I did,” Michael grinned. The redhead sighed and slid further down in his seat; he would have to figure something out while Ashton was in the shower.

Twenty nine minutes later when Ashton had come back from the bathroom, Michael was still in the living room. Only that time the situation was a little bit different; Michael was standing in front of the Christmas tree, naked. The older boy shook his head at the scene; Michael had his hands on his hips and he was staring at the tree.

“What are you doing? Why did you remove all the decorations from the tree?” Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. “And why the hell are you naked?”

“I wanted to do something fun. So I thought of redecorating the Christmas tree,” Michael smiled sheepishly.

“Naked?”

“It’s too hot in here,” Michael stated and wiped the invisible sweat from his forehead. “Cold shower?”

“What?”

“You know what I mean,” the redhead smirked. “You had to take a cold shower because of our previous conversation.”

“Bullshit,” Ashton uttered. “I had to take a shower because…”

“Because you were warming up from what I said or did,” Michael finished for him and earned a glare from the older lad. “Fine,” Michael raised his hands up and sighed. “I won’t say another word. Now, will you help me or are you just gonna stare at me?”

“I’m just gonna stare,” Ashton grinned.

“Suit yourself,” Michael whispered to himself as Ashton just made his task easier.

Ashton ran his fingers through his soft hair and let himself fall on the couch as he watched the other redecorate the Christmas tree. What a waste of time? Ashton groaned; he had thought that when he would come back from the shower, he and Michael would play some video games until late but it looked like the redhead had some other plans. He found himself singing along to a tune that Michael was humming and the redhead smiled as he picked a red ball from the floor and hang it on the tree. As he bent down to pick another, Michael arched his ass backward, making sure Ashton was looking at him, before straightening himself and swaying his hips to the song that the older lad was singing. And so, he went on to hang a few more red and gold balls, which he picked from the floor, again making sure to give Ashton a good view of his ass. Reaching for the garland, Michael wrapped it around his upper body and turned to face Ashton.

“What are you doing?” Ashton laughed.

Michael grabbed another garland and wrapped it around Ashton’s neck, smiling when the other boy made a face.

“Stop,” Ashton swatted Michael’s hand away and unwrapped the garland from around him, tossing it on the couch.

“What do we have here?” Michael asked and picked a pair of drumstick from the coffee table. “Are these going on the tree as well?”

“Gimme those,” Ashton said and sighed; Michael was being particularly unpredictable that day.

“Nope,” Michael shook his head negatively and untangled the garland from around him before taking a seat on another couch, opposite Ashton.

He slid down on the couch, with one foot on the floor, and lifted the other, to place it on the arm rest, spreading his legs wide apart. Ashton groaned and looked away. Michael grinned; at least, the older boy did not leave again. That was a good start. He was sure that if he kept teasing, Ashton would definitely give in. Smirking, he ran one of the drumsticks up and down his chest, hissing when he reached his nipple and toyed with it. When he trailed it back down, he moved it lower, to graze his erected penis. As he moved it along his length, Michael moaned and restrained himself from closing his eyes, keeping them fixed on Ashton; Ashton, who was now watching his every move. He moved the drumstick further down to his balls and rubbed it against them, sweet moans escaping his lips every now and then. The drumstick found its way to Michael’s inner thigh and the redhead grazed his skin before moving it back up. He took it between his lips and sucked on it, smiling when Ashton shifted in his seat. Deciding to take it to the extreme, Michael directed the drumstick to his ass and toyed with his entrance. Again, he smiled when he noticed the apparent bulge in the older boy’s shorts.

Ashton cursed inwardly when he felt his body react to whatever Michael was doing and pressed his legs together to hide his erection. While still rubbing his hole with the drumstick, Michael wrapped his free hand around his erection and lazily stroked himself. He rubbed his thumb over the head a couple of times and moved back to pump on his erecting, gently tugging on it from time to time. Ashton took a deep breath and tried to ignore what was happening in front of him. It should not be having an effect on him, why was it getting to him? Ashton tried to look away and clear his mind of all the dirty thoughts that were unwillingly creeping into his head but Michael naked in front of him, Michael toying his ass with his drumstick, Michael jerking off, Michael… Ashton groaned inwardly. Closing his eyes, the older boy debated on what his next move should be; should he just stay there or should he leave? _‘Fuck it,’_ he thought as a little voice in his head tried to reason him.

If Michael wanted to play that game, so could he. The redhead raised an eyebrow as Ashton got up but then when the older boy dropped himself next to him, Michael could not help the feeling of excitement that was rushing through him. Placing two fingers under Michael’s chin, Ashton attached his lips to the younger lad’s and kissed him fully, sucking on his bottom lip. The younger boy shifted and knelt on the couch, facing the other, doing so without breaking the kiss. Ashton took one of the drumstick from the younger boy’s hand and brought it to Michael’s mouth, pushing it past his lips as he pulled away from the kiss. Smiling, Michael complied and opened his mouth to suck on the stick. He rolled his tongue around it over and over and slowly started to move his hips against the other boy, who moaned loudly. Ashton pulled the drumstick from Michael’s mouth and directed it to his ass. The younger lad abruptly stopped the movements of his hips and felt himself tensed up; when he had thought about that whole thing, he never thought that he would have to do the bottoming thing.

Without warning, Ashton pushed the drumstick past his entrance and buried it deep inside Michael. The redhead instantly tensed up and shut his eyes tight; he was new to the feeling of having something inside of him. Michael breathed in and out of his mouth and pressed his forehead to Ashton’s, willing himself to calm down. With his free hand, Ashton rubbed soothing circles on Michael’s lower back and tried to help him relax. When Michael’s breathing slowed down, he moved the drumstick in and out of him while his mouth connected to Michael’s collar bone, gently nibbling on his soft skin. He rotated it a few times and Michael let out a loud whimper when Ashton wrapped his long fingers around his penis. While one of his hands worked on Michael’s erection and his other hand fucked the younger boy with the drumstick, Michael wrapped one hand around Ashton’s penis and hooked the other around the drummer’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. As their mouth moved hungrily against each other, Ashton pumped Michael harder and moved the drumstick faster into the younger boy.

“Ashton, do it already,” Michael breathed out.

Ashton let go of the drumstick and looked straight into Michael’s green eyes. “Lube?”

Michael motioned to the small bottled that was on the floor and again moved his hips into Ashton’s lap.

“You planned it already, didn’t you?” Ashton shook his head and reached for the bottle that was labelled massage oil.

“Not exactly,” Michael smirked. “But I kind of hoped it would happen.”

“Get on your back,” Ashton instructed.

Michael nodded and shifted to that he was lying on his back, spreading his legs wide open.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered when he looked at the boy who was sprawled in front of him.

He pulled the drumstick that was still buried deep inside the younger boy before coating his erection and positioning himself at Michael’s entrance. When Michael nodded, Ashton pushed the head of his erection in and allowed Michael to get used to the feeling before pushing in all the way. Michael let out a breath; the drumstick was one thing but Ashton was bigger. The older boy pulled out the tiniest bit before pushing back in and when he was sure that Michael was ready for more, he pulled out all the way and pushed in hard, harder than Michael had expected. He moaned loudly and Ashton again reached for the drumstick and hit the younger boy’s side. Michael yelped as the drumstick again made contact with his skin; somehow he found it kinky. Ashton ran the fingers of his free hand across the reddened skin and pinched on the abused skin, pounding harder into the younger boy.

Michael folded one hand under his head and his free hand lazily stroked his penis, meeting up with the pace that Ashton had set. With each thrusts, the movements of his hips sped up and Ashton swatted Michael’s hand away, wrapping his own hand around the other boy’s penis. The redhead opened his eyes and looked at Ashton, who was kneeling between legs, pounding in him hard while pumping on his erection. Again, Ashton raised the drumstick to hit Michael but before it could make contact with his skin, the younger boy held it and pulled it out of Ashton’s hand. Ashton made a face when Michael tossed it aside and scratched his chest with his invisible nails.

“Kiss me,” Michael whispered.

When Ashton shook his head negatively, Michael reached forward and pinched hard on the drummer’s nipple. Ashton screamed at the pain and pulled out all the way before pushing in hard again. Michael chuckled and leaned on one elbow, wrapping his other hand around Ashton’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Ashton sucked on the younger boy’s bottom lip and when Michael let out a gasp, the older boy slid his tongue past his lips and toyed with Michael’s soft one. As their lips and tongue moved together, Michael contracted his muscles around Ashton with every of his forward thrusts and pushed himself onto the other boy’s penis. With all the kind of treatments that he was receiving from the older lad, Michael moaned against Ashton’s mouth and came hard into his hand and onto his stomach. Ashton pulled his hand away and with the way that Michael was squeezing around him, he dropped himself onto the redhead as he spilt his load into him.

Two minutes later, Ashton lifted his head and looked at Michael, who was smirking at him. Smiling, he got up and grabbed the garland that he had tossed aside earlier, to wrap it around Michael penis and balls.

“Merry Christmas,” Ashton whispered and walked out of the room after picking his clothes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one. Any thoughts?


End file.
